


Love Is A Dogfight!

by bulecelup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Everybody wants John, F/M, Fem!John - Freeform, Genderswap, One-Sided Relationship, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 kali Johanna Watson dicintai oleh pria berbeda, namun selalu digagalkan oleh ulah Sherlock. Dan 1 kali Sherlock berhasil menyatakan perasaannya kepada John. Sherlock Holmes/Fem!John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greggory Lestrade

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Greggory Lestrade

Greg sudah tahu, ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Dr. Johanna Watson di kasus pembunuhan wanita berbaju serba pink, dia menyukai perempuan itu. 

 

mata bulat berbentuk oval, bermata biru tua seperti lautan, dan rambut pirang campuran pendek yang dimilikinya telah menarik perhatian Lestrade. Seutuhnya. 

 

“....John?”

 

Oleh karena itu, Lestrade tak mungkin salah melihat sosok sang mantan dokter tentara sedang duduk di pub tempat biasa Lestrade kunjungi usai bekerja. 

 

“Oh? Hallo, Greg.” Johanna, yang sering disapa oleh John itu tersenyum kepada sang Inspektur. Lestrade pikir Sherlock memanggilnya dengan nama ‘John’ karena penampilannya yang seklias mirip lelaki. tapi Johanna memang biasa dipanggil John karena dulu ayahnya menginginkan anak lelaki, tetapi malahan punya dua anak perempuan. 

 

Lestrade membuka mantelnya dan duduk disebelah John yang sedang menegak habis bir hitam-nya. “Sedang apa kau disini? Pulang kerja? Bagaimana dengan kasus bersama Sherlock?” tanyanya. Pria duda itu melihat sosok John mulai dari kaki hingga kepala, memastikan kalau John baik-baik saja.

 

“Habis pulang dari klinik, tepatnya,” Jawab John. Mata birunya secara refleks mengikuti sosok bartender yang keliling kesana kemari menyiapkan minuman. “Bagaimana dengan dirimu, Greg? Bagaimana dengan harimu?” dia bertanya balik.

 

Lestrade tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawabnya, “Begitulah, John. Kasus hari ini bisa terselesaikan dengan cepat berkat bantuan Sherlock, seperti biasanya.” Dia sedikit memutar matanya saat mengatakan nama Sherlock. Dia memiliki hubungan benci dan kagum dengan pria jangkung aneh bermata cerah itu. 

 

John mengangguk sopan. Dia tahu Lestrade memiliki pekerjaan yang sulit, dan dia sangat menghormatinya. Greggory sudah seperti sahabatnya sendiri, dan pria setengah baya itu juga siap untuk mendengarkan curhatannya akan Sherlock kapan saja. _Honestly_ , Lestrade adalah teman yang sangat baik. 

 

“Uh... ja—jadi, John...” 

 

Suara gugup Lestrade mengembalikan konsentrasi John yang sempat buyar. Dia melihat kesampingnya, ke tempat Lestrade duduk. Pria itu tengah menatapnya dengan wajah paling serius yang pernah John lihat. “Iya, Greg? Ada apa?” sang perempuan memberinya tatapan bingung. 

 

“Apa----Apakah hari sabtu nanti kau ada acara? Pekerjaan? Bagaimana kalau kita-----“

 

Belum sempat Lestrade menuntaskan perkataannya, suara ringtone handphone pecah diantara mereka. 

 

John dengan cepat merogoh kantong celananya, mengeluarkan handphonenya dan melihat caller-id yang tertera. Dia menghela nafas berat, “Sherlock.” Katanya sebelum mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

 

Lestrade cuman bisa bengong. 

 

Dan secara tak langsung mendengarkan percakapan John dengan Sherlock.

 

“Sherlock! Kamu kan bisa melakukannya sendiri!” kini suara John meninggi. Ada jeda, mungkin Sherlock sedang berbicara. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara John makin meninggi, “Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali, _christ!_ ” dia mengumpat sebelum memutuskan panggilan telepon tersebut.

 

Lestrade yang masih sedikit terbengong-bengong mengumpulkan dirinya untuk bertanya,

 

“....Ada apa?” tanyanya. 

 

John mendadak bangkit dari mejanya, meninggalkan beberapa uang untuk membayar minumannya dan berkemas untuk mengenakan jaket Haversacknya. “Sherlock membutuhkan sesuatu, aku harus mampir ke tesco untuk membelinya.” Dia nampak terburu-buru sekali.

 

“Uh?? Ya, aku tadinya mau mengajakmu....” Lestrade kembali mencoba untuk memberitahukan John perihal ajakannya untuk pergi keluar saat malam minggu, tetapi perempuan yang bersangkutan keburu lari keluar dari pub. Dia nampak seperti dikejar-kejar oleh waktu, dan itu semua hanya karena panggilan telepon dari Sherlock.

 

Heran, mereka berdua itu memiliki hubungan semacam apa, sih? Pikir Lestrade. Kalau John sih, menegaskan mereka berdua hanyalah _flatmate_ biasa saja, makanya Lestrade kepikiran untuk mengajak John kencan. 

 

Tapi nampaknya orang yang berhubungan dengan Holmes bersaudara memang tak memiliki banyak waktu luang....karena kedua Holmes membuatnya teramat sangat kerepotan dengan ulah mereka. 

 

Akhirnya Lestrade menelan dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk jalan dengan John, dan dia memesan minuman kepada bartender yang tengah membereskan gelas bekas John. dia memesan segelas bir dingin,

 

Yang entah mengapa meninggalkan rasa pahit sekali di lidah Lestrade.


	2. Mycroft Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Mycroft Holmes

Mycroft datang ke 221B secara tiba-tiba pagi itu. John sedang mengutak-atik blog-nya, sementara Sherlock sukses tidur di dalam kamarnya. Membuat Sherlock untuk tidur apalagi tidur dikamarnya sendiri adalah sebuah pencapaian besar dalam hidup John, karena pria aneh namun jenius itu paling susah diatur.

 

“Ah, Mr. Holmes.” John bangkit dari kursi kesayangannya, dia menaruh laptopnya di meja dan segera menuju ke arah pintu untuk menyambut Mycroft yang datang bersama payung kesayangannya. 

 

“Panggil aku Mycroft saja, John. Kau adalah teman adikku, jadi sudah sepantasnya kita berteman dengan baik, bukan?” pria nampaknya memiliki _fetish_ tersendiri terhadap payung itu tersenyum. John membalas senyumannya, dia kemudian berjalan masuk kedaerah dapur.

 

Mycroft duduk di kursi meja makan yang telah berubah fungsi jadi tempat menyimpan berkas-berkas berguna dan tidak berguna oleh Sherlock. “Mana Sherlock?” tanyanya sambil meletakan payungnya tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

 

“Tidur. _Hell_ , dia tidak tidur selama 3 hari karena kasus yang kau berikan kemarin lusa.” Balas John yang tengah berada di dalam dapur. Suara seperti bunyi cangkir dan ceret keluar dari sana. 

 

Sang Holmes tertua mengangkat alis, penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu di dapur. “John? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?” tanyanya. 

 

Kepala John melengok keluar dari pintu masuk dapur. Mycroft menahan desakan tawa yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat John melirik keluar dari dapur dengan wajah datar, perempuan itu memang beda dari yang lain. Mycroft menyukai kehadirannya disekitar dirinya... dan Sherlock, tentu saja.

 

Dia satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuat Sherlock Holmes untuk kembali menyentuh kemanusiaan setelah terombang-ambing tanpa perasaan dan moral dalam masyarakat. Johanna Watson adalah perempuan hebat, menurut Mycroft. Tak lupa pula dengan status John sebagai mantan tentara dan dokter.

 

Sebagai pria yang memiliki kekuasaan tinggi di Inggris, dan menyukai kekuasannya tersebut; tipe perempuan yang disukai oleh Mycroft tentu saja bukan perempuan sembarangan.... tipe seperti John, mungkin?

 

“---Membuatkanmu teh.” Jawab John. Dia kembali masuk kedalam dapur saat mendengar ceret air bernyanyi. Namun kepalanya keluar lagi lima menit kemudian, “Pakai gula?” 

 

“Satu blok gula saja, John.” Jawab Mycroft. Tetap berpaku kepada program dietnya, dia muak mendengar cemoohan Sherlock perihal berat badannya. 

 

“Dengan susu?” John bertanya lagi dengan senyuman gemilangnya. Dia membawa dua buah cangkir teh kehadapan Mycroft, dan dia sempat pergi lagi untuk mengambilkan sedikit susu sebagai pasangan minum teh mereka. 

 

“Terima kasih, John.” Mycroft mengambil cangkir tehnya, dan langsung meminumnya setelah mencampurnya dengan susu sedikit. Hal itu dilakukan untuk menghentikan mulutnya yang hampir kebablasan ngomong, ‘Aku selalu menyukai teh buatan dirimu, Johanna.’ 

 

John menarik kursi untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Mycroft, John yang hari ini memakai sweater putih dengan kemeja dalam hitam dan celana training hitam itu mengaduk tehnya yang baru saja ia campur dengan susu.

 

Mycroft melirik kearah John seraya dia meminum tehnya. Dia menyukai segala hal tentang dokter itu; kepintarannya, keahliannya, bentuk rangka wajahnya, hidung dan telinganya yang besar, matanya yang berwarna biru gelap, dan tangan dingin ala dokter bedah--- Mycroft menyukainya, termasuk kebiasaannya. 

 

Dia tak mau mengakuinya, tetapi sekali Mycroft Holmes menanamkan matanya kepada seseorang, dia tak akan pernah.... ya, tak akan pernah melepasnya. Mycroft menggunakan keistimewaan statusnya dengan mengamati kehidupan Dr. Watson melalui kamera video yang terpasang di seluruh kota London. 

 

Holmes tertua tahu apa kegiatan John mulai dari senin hingga minggu, tempat apa yang sering ia kunjungi, apa yang John makan untuk makan siang atau makan malam, jadwal kerja John di klinik, dan lokasi TKP yang dikunjungi oleh John dan Sherlock. Dia tahu semuanya. Dia memiliki mata di mana-mana. 

 

Mycroft juga sering kali menarik John langsung dari jalanan untuk masuk kedalam mobil yang telah dia sediakan dan pergi menemuinya di tempat-tempat yang jarang di kunjungi oleh orang; biasanya dia akan menanyakan keadaan Sherlock dan kasus yang sedang mereka tangani saat ini, tetapi semua itu hanyalah kedok Mycroft untuk bertemu dengan John.

 

“Mycroft? Kau... terdiam.” Perkataan John mengembalikan Mycroft kepada realita yang sempat dia tinggalkan beberapa saat.

 

“Oh,” Mycroft berkedip beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan diri. Apakah dia baru saja membayangkan John didalam benaknya? _Geez_ , perempuan itu ada tepat didepan matamu, Mycroft! “Maaf, aku melamun. Sungguh tak sopan.” Dia meminta maaf laksana _gentlemen_. 

 

John terkekeh sedikit, “Kurasa kau hanya kecapekan, Mycroft. Kau membutuhkan hari libur untuk mengatasinya.” Katanya. Mycroft mengigit bibirnya saat melihatnya tersenyum, dia terlihat cantik sekali!

 

“Ngomong-ngomong soal hari libur...” ucap Mycroft. Jari telunjuknya bergerak menyusuri lekukan mulut cangkir teh yang isinya tinggal sedikit. “Apakah besok kau ada jadwal praktek siang, John?” laksana elang, Mycroft main sambar apa yang sedang dia incar; yaitu pergi keluar dengan Johanna Hamish Watson. 

 

“Eh? Darimana kau tahu kalau aku memiliki praktek siang? Sepertinya aku tak pernah memberitahukan jadwalku kepada siapapun kecuali kepada Sherlock dan Mrs. Hudson.” Kata John. Kini melihat Mycroft dengan alis menaik sebelah dan mata penuh keheranan.

 

Oke. Mycroft Holmes tak pernah merasa panik. Tetapi sekarang dia merasakannya.

 

Tak mungkin bukan, dia menjawabnya secara jujur? Kalau iya, maka jawabannya adalah; ‘Aku bisa mengetahui jadwal kerjamu karena setiap hari aku memperhatikanmu melalui kamera pengintai. Oh, aku juga tahu kalau kau sering pergi ke toko hewan peliharaan untuk bermain dengan landak mini.’

 

Tentu saja dia harus berbohong. Mycroft Holmes tak akan mengakui dirinya adalah seorang stalker kepada Johanna Watson. 

 

Namun ketika otak Mycroft tengah menyusun kebohongan untuk diucapkan, John keburu memutusnya;

 

“Oh iya, tentu saja kau tahu; kau tahu segalanya selama masih berada di ruang lingkup Inggris.” John mengangkat bahunya setelah mengatakan hal itu. lalu dia menengak teh-nya sampai habis tuntas. 

 

Mycroft tertegun. Dia baru saja selamat dari memberikan penjelasan panjang kali lebar kepada John yang tak gampang untuk dikibuli. Tapi tetap saja, kesan kalau Mycroft adalah maniak kekuatan dan kekuasaan pasti akan tetap melekat di benak John...

 

“Uhm, akan kulanjutkan... kalau besok kau tak memiliki jadwal praktek, apakah kau bisa...” 

 

BANG!

 

Pintu ruang 221B terdobrak oleh kaki jenjang milik seseorang;

 

Milik Sherlock Holmes.

 

Sherlock berjalan penuh percaya diri masuk kedalam ruangan, masih mengenakan pakaian tidur dan jubah panjang yang sering dia pakai di rumah. Rambutnya yang aslinya memang sedikit keriting terlihat seperti habis kena badai pisau blender, acak-acakan seperti korban kecelakaan. 

 

Mycroft dan John sama-sama terkejut, Mycroft langsung menutup mulutnya dan memusatkan pandangannya kepada Sherlock. Sementara John tersedak ketika Sherlock membuka pintu menggunakan kakinya.

 

“Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Mycroft?” Sherlock, yang menurut John belum sadar betul setelah bangun tidur, langsung berjalan menuju sofa kesukaannya dan duduk disana sambil memberikan kakaknya tatapan tajam.

 

Sebelum Mycroft bisa menjawabnya, John langsung masuk kedalam mode ‘aku tak butuh omong kosong darimu hari ini, Sherlock Holmes’.

 

“Sherlock! Kenapa kau menendang pintunya!? Kau bisa membuat seseorang kena serangan jantung, tau!?” John nampak marah kepada Sherlock, tetapi Mycroft bisa melihat bahwa amarah yang dintujukan oleh John adalah marah yang didasari dari kekhawatiran dan....sayang?

 

“Jangan bodoh, Watson. Kau tentu lebih tahu dariku kalau kemungkinan seseorang untuk mengalami serangan jantung karena suara pintu terdobrak adalah....” iyap, Sherlock mulai mengeluarkan analisisnya yang katanya tak pernah salah itu. sekarang masih jam 8 pagi, demi Tuhan, Sherlock!

 

John memasang wajah masam. Dia tahu tak ada gunanya untuk beradu mulut dengan Sherlock di pagi hari.

 

“.........”

 

Mycroft mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak John pergi esok hari, mungkin dia akan membicarakannya secara privat dengan sang dokter... apakah nanti dia akan menyuruh Anthea untuk menjemput John, dan membawanya ketempat biasa mereka bertemu? Mungkin itu bisa dilakukan. 

 

“Oh iya, Mycroft,”

 

Sherlock mencueki pandangan kesal John, dia kini fokus kepada kakaknya yang masih duduk ditempat yang sama, dengan cangkir teh tak bergeming dari atas tangannya.

 

“Bagaimana dengan program diet-mu?” 

 

lanjut sang Holmes muda. ini perasaan Mycroft saja atau Sherlock menampangkan seringai kecil!?

 

Mycroft sangat menahan diriya untuk tidak melempar cangkir teh ini ke muka Sherlock...


	3. James 'Jim' Moriarty

_‘....rupanya ini,’_

 

Tangan dingin menelusuri bentuk rahang seorang perempuan yang tergeletak diatas bangku.

 

_‘...orang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam permainanku...’_

 

Jim memiringkan kepalanya. Dia berada dalam ruang loker kolam renang, tempat yang telah dipilih Sherlock untuk bertemu dengannya. Di hadapannya, ada tubuh John tergeletak dibangku panjang. Perempuan itu tak sadarkan diri, dia baru saja di culik beberapa menit yang lalu oleh anak buah Moriarty dan dibuat pingsan menggunakan obat. 

 

Johanna Hamish Watson, mantan tentara dan seorang dokter. Bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan Sherlock Holmes dan bahkan menjadi flatmate?! Dan kenapa perempuan ini teramat setia dengannya!? Jim dari tadi dibuat pusing dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

 

Jim telah lama merancang permainan sadis ini untuk Sherlock. Jadi ketika John tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memasuki permainan mereka berdua, tentu saja Jim jadi kesal. Beraninya dia, menganggu kesenangan Jim Moriarty! 

 

Tangan dingin Jim kembali menelusuri rahang John. Perlahan menelusuri leher hingga lekukan tulang kerahnya. Jim menyadari bahwa John lebih pendek darinya. Jika dibandingkan dengan Sherlock, perempuan ini terlihat ‘tenggelam’ apabila berdiri bersampingan dengannya. 

 

Kalau berdiri bersampingan dengan Jim, John tak akan terlihat sangat pendek; mungkin akan terlihat sedikit sepantaran. Tunggu dulu.... kenapa dia malah jadi membayangkan John berdiri bersampingan dengannya? Pikiran macam apa ini, Moriarty?

 

Jim mengepalkan tangan ketika sadar tangannya hampir menelusuri bagian dalam kemeja kotak-kotak yang dikenakan oleh John. Wajahnya memerah, cepat-cepat dia menarik tangannya dari tubuh sang dokter.

 

Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Hal yang tak pernah Moriarty rasakan akhir-akhir ini. biasanya jantungnya akan berdegub kencang karena rasa senang mampu memporak-porandakan Inggris Raya beserta isinya;

 

Tapi saat ini.... detik ini....

 

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jim Moriarty dibuat deg-degan oleh seorang perempuan. dan bukan karena kejahatan yang dia lakukan. 

 

Gelisah mengenai perasaannya sendiri, Moriarty mulai berjalan mengelilingi bangku. Matanya tak lepas dari tubuh John. Sherlock Holmes adalah pria brengsek, pikirnya. Dia tak secara maksimal menggunakan John untuk keperluannya.

 

Keperluan dalam hal menangani kasus, tentunya, bukan hal yang lain. Jim tak bisa membayangkan Sherlock dan John memiliki hubungan romantis, hal itu entah kenapa membuatnya jadi enek sendiri. memang agak susah membayangkan Sherlock Holmes memadu kasih dengan orang lain, rasanya seperti mimpi buruk yang di poles dengan bara neraka.

 

Jim berhenti. Dia berpijak di depan kepala John. Pandangan matanya nanar, terlihat lembut. 

 

Jim sudah mengobservasi John beberapa waktu sekarang. Dia lebih tahu soal John daripada Sherlock maupun diri John sendiri; dia tahu John sama seperti perempuan kebanyakan, mereka diam-diam rapuh. Hebat sekali John bisa bertahan dengan Sherlock yang tak peka sampai detik ini. 

 

Perlahan dia berlutut, menempatkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajah John. Nafasnya memburu seraya Jim mendekatkan wajahnya kepada John...

 

Bibir merah muda John mengatup; seakan menggoda untuk segera dicium. 

 

 _‘Apa yang kau lakukan, Moriarty? Apakah kau serius akan menciumnya? Partner dari Sherlock Holmes, musuh abadimu itu? apakah kau bercanda?!’_ Jim berteriak dalam hati. 

 

Jim bertekad untuk selalu berada di depan Sherlock Holmes. 

 

Kini dia akan melangkahi sang Holmes muda dengan mengambil ciuman dari partner tercintanya. Moriarty akan menang lagi melawan Sherlock Holmes...

 

Matanya kini tertutup. Dia mencondongkan wajahnya kepada John, bibir mereka sedikit bersentuhan; Jim sempat ragu untuk menciumnya lebih lanjut. 

 

Tapi demi Tuhan, bibir kenyal dan merah muda itu... Sherlock memang bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan perempuan ini...

 

Moriarty hampir kalah kepada nafsunya sendiri, kalau Sebastian tidak datang dan membuatnya langsung bangkit berdiri dari atas John.

 

Sebastian Moran, bermuka heran melihat tingkah boss-nya. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Kenapa dia berlutut di depan kepala Johanna Watson, target mereka?

 

Namun sebagai bawahan yang baik dan setia, Sebastian tak mempersoalkan hal itu lebih lanjut. Toh itu adalah persoalan pribadi bossnya.

 

“Boss, Sherlock Holmes telah sampai di area gedung. Apakah sniper perlu disiapkan?” tanya Sebastian, berdiri diambang pintu masuk loker dengan senjata laras panjang bertengger di kedua tangannya.

 

Moriarty mendehem sambil pura-pura membersihkan jas westwoodnya dari debu, “Tentu. Suruh mereka untuk berjaga-jaga ketika Sherlock sudah masuk kedalam kolam renang.” Perintahnya.

 

Sebastian tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi menganggukan kepalanya. Perintah dari boss sudah keluar, maka tinggallah dia untuk melaksanakannya.

 

Sang mantan tentara pergi keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Jim sendirian dengan John lagi.

 

Dengan helaan nafas berat, Jim mengambil bom rakitan yang akan dia pasangkan kepada John. Rencana awalnya adalah, dia akan membunuh John tepat di depan mata Sherlock.

 

Namun... sepertinya telah terjadi perubahan rencana, dan Jim sesungguhnya tak menyukai apabila rencananya berubah ditengah jalan. 

 

Tapi toh itu adalah pilihannya sendiri.

 

Sang konsultan kriminal menyeringai ala chesire cat. dia berlutut lagi disamping John, memberikan kecupan mesra di pipi sang dokter. Sepertinya ciuman abadi mereka harus tertunda... untuk kali ini.

 

Jim menarik kerah baju John, mulai mengguncang-guncangkan perempuan itu secara pelan. Johanna secara ofisial telah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak akan Jim sakiti. 

 

“A---apa yang---“ John bernafas berat ketika kesadarannya mulai kembali. Matanya dibutakan oleh sinar lampu yang menerangi ruangan, dia tak mampu mengidentifikasi daerah sekitarnya.

 

“Hullo,” Jim berkata dengan manis, gula dan madu menghiasi tiap perkataannya. “Johanna, jadilah gadis yang baik dan turuti apa kataku kalau ingin Sherlock Holmes selamat.” 

 

John memandang Jim dengan penuh kebencian. Jim di sisi lain memandang John penuh kasih sayang, oh dia menyukai wajah marah John! Ia terlihat manis!!

 

“Aku akan menuruti perintahmu, tetapi berjanjilah kau tak akan melukai Sherlock.” John membenarkan janji Jim.

 

Ekspresi wajah Jim jatuh jadi kekesalan, wajahnya mirip seperti anak kecil yang ngambek karena tak dibelikan permen kesukannya oleh sang ibu. 

 

Jim menaruh jaket bom rakitan yang dia pegang ke atas pangkuan John. Pupil mata John mengecil saat dia menyadari barang apa yang Moriarty berikan kepadanya.

 

“Pasang ini, Johanna. Kau tentu bisa melakukannya sendiri bukan? Apakah kau perlu bantuanku?” tanya Jim dengan nada antusiasme palsu. Padahal dia ingin sekali membantu John untuk membuka bajunya----

 

John mengadahkan kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Jim. Pandangan matanya tajam menusuk, sangat tidak perempuan sekali. Jim sempat merasakan tubuhnya mengigil dari ujung kaki hingga pundak ketika dia sadar kalau John lagi-lagi memberinya pandangan kebencian.

 

Masih memberikan Moriarty pandangan benci, John perlahan-lahan mulai memasang jaket semtex bom rakitan tersebut di tubuhnya. Jaket itu terasa berat dan panas di kulitnya, menandakan bahwa apa yang ada di jaket itu benar-benar alat peledak dan Jim Moriarty sama sekali tak main-main dengannya.

 

“Sudah selesai, John?” tanya Jim, memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, dia seperti berusaha untuk terlihat manis semanis suaranya.

 

“Diamlah.” John membalasnya ketus. Dia perlahan berdiri ke atas kakinya, menginspeksi tubuhnya yang kini terlapisi dengan jaket semtex. Rasa takut merayap kedalam hatinya. 

 

Alis mata Jim menukik datar. Dia menangkap ekspresi wajah John, yang jelas-jelas memancarkan rasa takut--- tapi dia tak yakin, rasa takut akan apa? apakah dia takut mati? Ataukah dia lebih takut mengenai keselamatan Sherlock? Apakah mungkin kedua-duanya? Sungguh tak bisa ditebak.

 

 _‘Perempuan luar biasa,’_ pikirnya. seringai kecil hampir merayap menghiasi bibir tipis milik Jim, namun berhasil dia tahan. _‘Seandainya saja dia bertemu denganku, daripada bertemu dengan Sherlock Holmes.’_

 

Hampir saja Jim melepaskan desahan nafas berat. Dia menyayangkan takdir yang tak membawanya untuk bertemu dengan Johanna Watson, mungkin kalau mereka bertemu lebih awal, skenario yang terjadi tidak akan seperti ini...

 

...Kemungkinan besar yang terjadi adalah, sebuah pernikahan kecil-kecilan di desa kecil yang dijaga oleh puluhan sniper mematikan. Tentu saja dengan minus aksi pemboman dan kolam renang, iya. 

 

Oh untuk pertama kalinya, Jim Moriarty merasakan penyesalan....

**Author's Note:**

> Judul terambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, "Koi Wa Dogfight! / Love Is A Dogfight!" - Ranka Lee (Macross Frontier).
> 
> *buang ke laut*


End file.
